Z Nation, The New Tale
by Leblwolf
Summary: Vee had been alone since the start of the outbrake. Along the road she meets 10K and the band of misfits that she would come to call her family. Will they get Murphy to California or will it end in tears? (Sorry I suck at Summarys)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Z Naiton. Or any of the charcters. Appart from my OC.**

 **This is a 10k/OC story and my first ever fanfiction**

Looking around at the ruined houses, I picture what the people who lived there would have been like before the outbreak. Letting out a sigh, I walk on, the sun slowly setting behind me. It was getting too dark to carry on walking any further so I decide to look around for a safe place to sleep. I walk for about half an hour before I come across a large tree, the branches twisted an twined around themselves making it the perfect tree to climb into. I quickly take off my backpack and fish about in it for some rope, once I found it I put on my pack and descended up the tree.

I was awoken by gun shots in the distance, Zombies were fine, but humans, you can't trust them, not even the ones you think are nice. I jump out of the tree and run towards the sound of the gun fire, hoping to watch from a distance. Turning a corner and ducking behind a large bin I watch a small group of people packing backs as a young man in a truck shoots at Z's that get too close to the group. There was a growl from behind me and before I get the chance to pull out my knife a bullet flys past my head and into the Zombie behind me. I turn only to lock eyes with the young man as the rest of the group turns to see me, "Shit" I mutter as I take off in the other direction, back towards the highway.

My short blond hair falls in my eyes as I run and I struggle seeing where I'm going. After about 5 minutes of running I stop and look behind me, nothing, they weren't following me. I take out a mirror from my pack and look at myself, my light blue eyes look dull and the dark rings around them made me look as if I hadn't slept for over a month. My face was dirty and dry, and not eating more than 4 times a week has made me skinny beyond belief. I sigh, no wonder my last group left me, who would want me in there group.

I walk for a little longer before I hear the sound of a car driving towards me from behind. I freeze up, no knowing what to do. I reach from my bow but before I manage to grab it a large black truck pulls up beside me. "Hey kid!" A old man with white hair and a funny beard shouts to me.

I look up to see him smiling at me. There were a few more people in the truck, all of then I recognised from earlier. In the bed of the truck was the young man who saved me from that Zee, next to him a slightly older man with a red headed woman who was lent up against him and were watching me intently. In the truck was a scruffy looking man who was paying me no mind, a girl in her mid 20s who was watching me whilst trying to stop the scruffy looking man from stealing what looked like a Twinkie from her at the same time. In the front was a dark skinned woman who was shouting at the scruffy man in the back a well as trying to watch me. And then there was the man with the funny beard. He coughed and I realised he was waiting for a reply. "Hello.." I mutter quietly and he looks at the black women and then back to me.

"You look a little young to be out here on you own, want to tag along?" He asks. I look at him, confused. He was just asking me to join the group, no questions asked. I knew I shouldn't, but I really did need a group, surviving on your own was hard.

I look up and him and nod, muttering a soft "Thankyou" and jumped into the bed of the truck next to the young man who saved me.

This was going to be an interesting ride...

 **Thankyou for reading I will post the next chapter soon :3**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride in the truck was quiet and awkward. After a long while of siting next to the young man in silence I decided I should brake the ice. "ThankYou," I muttered. He looks at me. "For saving me back there..." I trail off.

"Your welcome.. Uhh." He muttered realising he hadn't got my name.

"Vee.." I add and he smiles.

"10k" he adds. I give him a funny look and he laughs.

"I'm Addie!" The red head calls happily, interrupting us. The male next to her laughs.

"And I'm Mack, nice to meet you" He smiles and I smile back.

After a while we get talking and I learn the rest of the groups names. The scruffy man was known a Murphy, the whole reason the group kept him was because he had the cure to the virus in his blood. He young woman sat next to him was Cassandra, they found her in a cage after she escaped her old group, who may I add, we cannibals! The black woman in the front was Warren, the leader of the group. And the man with the white beard was called Doc, he wasn't a doctor, not a real one, but by apocalypse standards he was as good as you were going to get.

After a long while we pull up to a abandoned truck stop. 10k jumps out and starts to shoot Z's that were too close to us, muttering numbers as he shot them. Addie tells the rest of the group my name and age, and Warren comes over to me to tell me I could stay with them as long as I please. I smile at her and the run off in the direction 10k disappeared in.

I find him crouched behind a wall watching over the group, shooting Z's so they wouldn't hurt any of them. "Boo!" I shout grabbing his shoulders. He lets out a little yelp and falls forwards off the wall, landing on his back with a thump. He looks up at me and smirks.

"What was that for!" He laughs, putting on a pout and pretending he was hurt.

I giggle and watching him struggle to stand back up, as the rubble underneath his feet shifts as he moves. "Just because" I smile as I help him climb across the fallen rocks and back up the wall. We sit there for a while, just shooting Z's and talking about stuff. I found out that his name means he hopes to kill up to 10,000 Zombies and that's why he counts when he kills them. I tell him Vee's not my real name, but when he ask what it is I reply with "What's yours?" And he goes quiet.

I think for the first time in forever, I may have just made a friend... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I do not own Z Nation or any of its charcters..**

 **Once again, heres chapter 3!**

We got moving after the quick stop at the truck stop. The place was pretty much cleared, leaving nothing usefull for us to take. Warren called me and 10k over and we climbed into the bed of the truck to see Addie and Mack waiting for us. "Have fun you too?" Mack asks with a teasing smile as Addie punches his arm making him let out a small laugh. I look over at 10k to see that his cheeks are flushed red.

"Look Mack you made him blush, don't be so mean!" Addie says nodding her head at 10k. I let out a small giggle and 10k turns to look at me.

"Sorry..." I say still smiling. The truck starts with a jolt, making me fall into 10k. He fell backwards and I ended up faling on top of him. I hear Addie laugh and I get up quickly, giving 10k my hand to help him up. He takes it greatfully and smiles at me before looking away again.

The rest of the journey was quiet, with the occasional whispers from Mack and Addie. Me and 10k sat in silence, utill we heard Warren call from the front for us to get out and look around the shop we had pulled up to. Mack and Addie jumped out first, 10k followed them, extending his hand for me to grasp to help me out. I took it greatfully and we started to survey the area. There was a large bang, followed by more smaller ones. We ran to the direction of the noise, to see Mack on the floor with a Zombie on top on him, tryng to bite his neck. 10k gets a clean shot to the head and I run over to Mack to help him up. "Wheres Addie?" I ask shaking his shoulders. He looks at me and then runs off to my right, I see 10k run after him and I follow. We run around a corner to see a load of Z's gathering around a tree trying to get what ever was in it. I walk a little closer only to see Addies Z Whacker come down hard onto one of the Z's heads. She was in the tree! I run towards her and take out my hunting knife stabbing a Zee in the head as enougher Zee falls dead next to me. I turn to see 10k, slingshot in hand shooting at the Z's that got too close to me or Mack, who had joined me in the killing.

After the Z's we all dead Mack helped Addie down from the tree, she hugged him, then me and nodded at 10k who nodded back. We set off back towards the truck when there was a loud crash and a scream. Warrens scream...

 **Sorry my chapters are short, I've been working on trying to make then longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So heres chapter 4. Sorry I uploaded it so late. And as always, I do not own Z Nation, or any of its charcters.**

We ran towards the screaming, the sounds of gun fire getting louder as we closed in. I could hear the blood pounding in me ears, my feet smacked the ground hard and I almost fell when I ran around a corner too fast. Luckly 10k was there to catch me and we ran side by side to the truck. We turned the corner to see Cassandra on the floor with a Zombie onto of her trying to take a bit out of her neck. Warren was trying to over power two Z's that were trying to get to her and Doc, and Murphy was sat in the truck doing nothing to help at all. I ran over to Cassandra and tackled to Zombie off of her, smashing in its head on a near by rock. I went to help her up but stoped in my tracks at the sight of the dark crimson blood covering her neck and shoulder. "C-Cassandra..." I whisperd, trying to lift her up off the ground.

"Im.. Fine..." She whimperd, trying to stand on wobbly legs. She swayed to the side a little before collapsing into my arms.

"10k! Doc! Someone help!" I screamed as the rest of the group ran towards me. I looked past them to see the two Z's Warrned was fighting laying motionless on the floor. 10k ran over to me and pulled me into a hug as I sobbed quietly. Doc and Addie ran about trying to stop the bleeding, but it was too late, she was already infected and it was only a matter of time before she became one of them monsters.

Warren walked over to us and told 10k to take me to the truck, I looked up at her and saw her take out her gun. 10k quickly took me over to the truck and pushed me inside. Murphy turned arounf to look at me, but soon his attention went back to what Warren was doing. 10k wrapped his arms around me protectively and I pressed myself against him. There was muffled talking outside and then a loud gun shot. I let out a gasp and buired my face into 10k chest even more, letting out quiet sobs as I cried into his shirt.

It was one thing to lose a friend, but enougher for them to die in your arms. Warren, Doc, Mack and Addie got into to truck. Warren taking the drivers seat, Doc got into th back next to me, and Mack and Addie jumped into the bed of the truck. There was silence in our small group that night, as we drove. A silence that no one would dare to break...

 **Thankyou for reading I will be posting the next chapter in a few days! Please follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou all so much for you reviews, fav's and follows! I never thought anyone would read my writing and like it :3**

 **As always, I do not own Z Nation or any of its charcters!**

No one talked for a while, except Murphy, but even he wasn't his usual self. Both Addie and 10k had tried talking to me, but both soon tired of not getting an answer and gave up. We pulled up to a small motel. There were a few cars outside the entrace, but apart from that the place looked pretty deserted. We got out and started to look around for Z's, me and 10k bringing up the rear of the group. Mack, Addie, 10k and me started clearing the rooms in the motel. Me and 10k searching one side of the motel, and Mack and Addie searching in the other. We cleared the place in under 15 minutes, only finding 3 Z's altogether.

By sundown we had made a sort of wall out of the cars we found here and we heading off to our rooms (The ones that we didnt find any Z's in that is). Warren had said what we sould stay in small groups of 2 or 3 incase things went south. In the end Mack and Addie we sharing a room, Murphy and Doc and Warren shared a room, much to Murphys displeasure, which left me and 10k to share a room. We sat around a small camp fire eating a few of our cans of beans we had found not so long back. Warren interupted the meal by pointing out that the sun had almost set and that we should get to bed as we had a long trip ahead of us. I stood up and started for the motel when Warren stoped me.

"Vee," I stopped and turned to look at her. "You okay?" She asked, putting on a weak smile for me.

"Hmm" I mumbled, turning my back on her and heading for my room. I hadn't talked since Cassandras death, communicating only by small hums or shakes of my head. I heard someone runing towards me from behind. I didn't need to turn around to know it was 10k. He started to slow until he was walking next to me.

"How ya feeling?" He asked, worry in his voice. I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't too sure on how I felt at the moment. "Come one Vee, talk to me, please..." He added trailing off at the end.

"Whats there to talk about?" I replyed not looking up from the floor as I opend the door to our room.

"Everything!" 10k answer, a little too loud. The rest of the group turned to look at us.

"I dont want to talk about it, okay..." I said, before walking into our room and crawling into bed. I felt the bed dip beside me which ment 10k had got in beside me. I fell asleep soon after that, the soft rhythm of 10k's breathing lulling me to sleep...

 **I will be posting chapter 6 within the next few days! Dont forget to R &R :3 Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is you guys! Chapter 6, yes I know its a little early, but I've been trying to post at least one chapter every 3 days or so.**

 **As always.. I do not own Z Nation or any of its charcters, as wonderful as they may be!**

I woke early that morning to the feeling of something wrapped around my body. I froze in fear, not knowing what to do for a second. I relaxed as I heard the sound of 10k's soft breathing in my ear. Why was he wrapped around me? I thought, as I slowly turned to look at 10k. His arms we're wrapped around my waist so that I couldn't escape without waking him, but I didn't really plan on moving anytime soon.

I turned in his arms so that my back was pressed against his chest, he stirred in his sleep which caused me to stop moving. I waited a while until he stopped moving. I closed my eyes and drifted off back into a sound sleep.

I was shaken awake by 10k shaking my shoulders screaming something about Z's outside. I looked around the room in my sleepy haze noticing 10k picking up our bags and running back towards me. He passed me my knife and took my hand, leading me out of the room and into the truck. I didn't protest, I didn't really know what was going on. I saw Mack and Addie run out of there room and towards me and 10k who were in the bed of the truck. I held out my hand to help Addie in as Mack through there bags into the back with us. I saw Warren, Doc and Murphy run towards us, a small herd of Z's following them close behind. 10k shot at one of the Z's that got too close to Warren, I took out my gun and started to take aim but was stopped as 10k gently grabbed my hand, pushing the gun down. I gave him an angry, he looked down at my hands and I noticed they were shaking. Addie gave me a questioning look but I simply shrugged my shoulders.

After about 15 minutes of driving I started to feel extremely sick. I told 10k and he tapped on the glass separating the bed of the truck to the front. Warren pulled over and got out to ask what was wrong, but before she had the time to ask us anything I jumped out the bed of the truck and ran for the small wooded area next to us. 10k ran after me, I stopped and was sick in a bush next to the truck. 10k gently rubbed my back as he held my short hair out of the way out my mouth. When I was done I let out a soft whimper and leaned back into 10k's chest, he wrapped his arms around me protectively and started stroking my hair. Our moment was ruined by Warren walking over to ask if I was okay, 10k stopped stroking my hair but kept his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm fine.." I muttered, looking behind me to see 10k looking at me funny. "What?" I ask quietly.

"One, your not okay. And two your shaking." He replied. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking.

"I'll try to contact that Citizen Z guy. See if he has any info as to what could be wrong with her." Warren spoke up, as she gave me a soft smile and headed back for the truck.

10k shifted behind me and started to pick me up. "I can walk you know..." I muttered.

"I know." I trailed off, as he slowly started to carry me back to the truck...

 **Thankyou for reading! Please leave a review and follow if you like my story to keep up to date with all my new posts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I posted a chapter early again! I know! Im no a roll right now!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, once again, I do not own Z Nation or any of its charcters!**

Warren had called Citizen Z, he had told us he would get back to us soon and told Warren to keep the walkie-talkie close by. Warren came over to me and sat by my side, I was still resting against 10k's chest, and I saw Warren smile. Addie came over to us and lent against a near by tree, "You two look cute together." She said, gesturing to me and 10k. Warren laughed as me and 10k started to blush, I half expected him to push me away after Addie's comment, but instead he rested his chin on top of my head and I saw Addie smile.

Citizen Z's voice crackled over the radio "Delta X-Ray Delta, come in Delta X-Ray Delta." He said, "This is Northern Light, I repeat, this is Northern Light."

Warren picked up the radio, "Come in Northern Light, we hear you loud and clear" She said passing the radio to Addie.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news,. I researched Vee's symptoms, by what it says here, all the evidence is pointing to severe food poising." He sighed, "Or worse... A stomach infection... If it is a stomach infection, you need to seek medical help straight away. The longer you leave it the more pain Vee will be in.." He finished.

10k looked at me, a worried look on his face. "So what now..." 10k asked, his arms tightening around my waist.

Warren looked sad, "Honestly I don't know... We need real medical help, and I don't think any of the medical items we have with us will help in the slightest." She answered sadly. "We need to get Murphy to California.."

Addie spoke up, "You heard Citizen Z! The longer we leave it the worse it will get!"

I looked up and Addie, then Warren and finally 10k. "J-just leave me here.. I'll be fine on my own." I said, trying to stand up to get to my bags.

10k kept a tight hold around my waist, "Not happening, I'm not letting anything happen to you." He said.

"I'm fine." I added "And even if I wasn't you still need to get Murphy to California! It's just a little stomach bug, I'll survive it."

"No!" 10k said raising his voice, this startled me as it was the first time he had ever really shouted like that. Apparently Addie and Warren were surprised by his outburst as well, judging by the look no there faces. "You cant leave..." He muttered, his voice soft now.

"Why not," I said, looking behind me into 10k's eyes.

"Because your all I have left..." He muttered, his gaze dropping to the ground. I turned my body in his arms so I was facing him, this caused him to look at me. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned forward and kissed him...

 **Yay! Finaly it happened! Go Vee and 10k! Thankyou for reading my story so far! Please leave a review and follow if you like it so far! Oh! and by the way! This story had over 300 views so far! Thankyou all for reading this! I never thought anyone would like it!**

 **The next chapter will be posted in the next couple of days! Thankyou all so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks for reading my FanFiction! I hope you all enjoy it! As always, I do not own Z Nation, or any of the charcters!**

I pulled away from 10k and went to leave when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around to tell him to let go but was stopped by his lips meeting mine. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Your not leaving me now." He muttered.

I smiled at him as he stood up, extending his hand out to help me stand. I completely forgot about everyone else for a moment until I heard Murphy shout from the truck, "Now the shows over lets get on the road!" I blushed, as did 10k. I had forgotten everyone was watching. I saw Addie and Warren smiling, Mack stood with Addie and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Doc came over to talk to 10k. 10k let go of my hand and picked up his sniper rifle, he pulled the strap over his shoulder and took my hand again. He started heading for Doc who was slowly walking towards us.

"Good on ya kid." Doc said smiling. 10k blushed, and I buried my head into his shoulder to hide my flushed cheeks. We walked back to the bed of the truck and 10k helped my climb in. We sat down with our backs to the window that separated us from the front of the truck, so we could overlook what was behind us. Mack and Addie soon jumped in and Doc And Warren got in the front with the very inpatient Murphy. 10k patted the side of the truck to indicate we were ready to leave, and the truck set off down the road.

Addie hadn't stopped talking the whole time. Telling us how cute we were together and how happy she was for us. It was a little overwhelming to say the least, but at least she was happy for us.

The truck stopped a little later to raid an old pharmacy for some medication for my stomach. Citizen Z had been on the radio earlier to tell us when kind of meds we would need to help take away most of the pain and sickness. The whole time I stayed in the bed of the truck, my head in 10's lap as he stroked my slightly greasy hair. A sharp pain in my stomach had been going on for a while, and I let out a soft whimper in pain. 10k placed a kiss on my forehead, he was worried about me, even I was worried about me. What kind of bug was this?

Warren, Doc, Mack and Addie came out of the pharmacy with a small bag of pills. Addie gave the pills to 10k and whispered something to him which I couldn't hear. 10k made me sit up and gave me 2 of the small pills, he gave me his bottle of water and I swallowed the pills. The truck started again and I started to feel tired, I never got tired this quick. I looked up at 10k worried, what had been in those pills? He looked down at me, a sad expression on his face, I heard him mutter the words 'It's okay, your okay.' to me before I passed out...

I awoke sometime later with a jolt. I got scared and cried out for 10k. My head was still in his lap and he started to stroke my hair. "Your okay, I'm here. Go back to sleep" He murmured. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes, as I drifted off to sleep...

 **Thanks for reading! Thankyou so much! Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its kinda short guys.. Any way, as always I own nothing from Z Nation.**

I awoke to a sharp pain in my left thigh. I yelped and tried to move about, only to have the feeling of arms wrap around my waist, holding me in place. I tried to struggle free, but stopped at the soothing sound of 10k's voice whispering in my ear for me to calm down. I relaxed and looked behind me to see 10k with his arms around my waist holding me still. "W-what's going on?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

"Addie found some medicine," 10k said, "Your gonna be alright, but you need to stay still.."

I looked over at Addie to see her holding a needle in one hand and a tissue in the other, she had the tissue held down on my leg, were I'm gusseting she missed the first time. I looked at 10k and buried my face into his chest, I heard 10k tell Addie to hurry up and get it done. A few seconds later a sharp pain shot through my leg again as Addie managed to find the right spot for the needle.

After a while of me sitting in 10k's arm's and Addie talking to Citizen Z over the radio we finally set off in the truck again. Citizen Z had told us that the medicine would work, but I may feel sick for the next week or so. I didn't mind, anything was better than the feeling I had when I was ill.

We reached a small shopping mall and started to scope it out for food and water. Me and 10k went in one group, Addie, Mack and Warren in the other. We found little to no food and 2 small bottles of water. As we were walking back to the truck, were Doc and Murphy were waiting I felt 10k's hand slip into mine. I looked up at him and he smiled.

When we arrived back at the truck, Murphy and Doc were playing cards and Doc was complaining about how Murphy was a cheat. The other group weren't back yet so we sat in the bed of the truck for a little while, keeping watch.

After a little while we saw Mack, Addie and Warren come running round a corner with about 20 Z's close behind them. Addie and Mack reached the bed of the truck first and we helped them in. Warren jumped into the drivers seat and took off down the highway.

 **Should I carry on the story? Leave a review wether I should or not.**


	10. Update

**I am sorry to say, but I've decided to stop Z Nation, The New Tale. As I simply do not have the time for it, I will be starting a new story soon, where I will only update once a week. Sorry to all my readers, I hope you read my next fanfiction, it should be up soon. Thankyou for reading. Love you all -Citizen**


End file.
